Child of Snow
by Nyxie Is A Gamer Nerd
Summary: Various one-shots/scenes/short stories/poem about the life of my oc Eirlys, each will tell a piece about her life and story. But will be posted in the order I have written. Not the timeline they happen. I thought I would take a page from Nomura with the writing of Kingdom Hearts XD Seems more fun that way. Please do not murder me for this XD
1. About her

This here is Eirlys and a bit about here. It is here to give you an idea about who she is, what to expect from her character and a little insight to her past but nothing more specific about what the following chapters will contain.

* * *

**Name:**

Eirlys (Err-lis) Meaning Snowdrop

**Gender**:

Female

**Age: **

10

**Status:**

Nobody

**Personality**:

I mean does she even miss no-body? xD But really, Eirlys, sure she has no emotions but she does see it everywhere and adapts herself to be someone who is the silent type. She doesn't speak much and is known to make questionable choices time and time again but has little to no care about who exactly those choices affect.

Like...are her choices leaning towards good or bad? Eh that line is hazy all the time XD Do her choices affect the good guys in a good or bad way? Yes. Do they affect the baddies the same? Yes.

Eirlys never really speaks unless she chooses to which is one choice she does not make often, she's adapted into a kind of person that tries to find who she once was by trying to uncover emotions she is incapable of feeling anymore. She cares little about those around her and how everything she does affects. Simply her own being, not caring.

**Appearance**:

She is only short, being no more than 4;4ft and pale creamy skin. She has strangely split hair, worn in twin long wavy ponytails that have black one ponytail and white on the other. The middle of her hair being split the opposite way. Her eyes are a strange green, in being dark mossy green with a golden ring around her pupil.

Her garments mainly consist of black, a black short dress with lace short sleeves and a black belt around the waist. A black floor-length cloak with a hood, the sleeves are long and have flowy endings, along the sides are thin white intricate vine patterns going up to the hood. The inside of the hood is lined with white fur. The cloak can close like a jacket but not with a zipper but with corset-like strings on the front. The cloak can be turned inside out to invert the color scheme. She wears knee-length black boots that are lined on the inside with white fur. The boots can also be turned inside out to be inverted colors.

She also has a small pair of black lace gloves with a ribbon.

Eirlys wears a thin silver chain with small Celtic knots as well as small green gems and a triangle triquetra symbol at the front. The top of the triangle having a white gem, the bottom left having an orange gem and the one on the right has a blue gem. (representing the sky, earth, and sea). She wears two Celtic knot bracelets on each hand with the green gems as well. Her hair accessories are 2 of these clips in each ponytail ( sta .sh/0hippwforoh ) with this butterfly clip in the middle of the two clips on each side ( sta .sh/01z25sj65nqi )

(photos for giving a visual idea is here sta .sh/2pml4tcwi66?edit=1 just remove the spaces. )

**Back story:**

Eirlys past is as fuzzy as her memory of it. Meaning she has no reconciliation of it.

But let me start at the start where she has forgotten…

She was from a place called Falling Hollow. A world of seclusion and isolation.

Eirlys, back then before becoming a Nobody was known as Setsuko (meaning child of snow) was born and raised in Falling Hollow... But not in a very happy house, she never actually saw another person for the duration of being a whole somebody. Instead spent her years being raised in a dark room with nothing but a shadow feeding her knowledge. It is unclear why but on her 10th birthday she has been fully convinced to willingly give her heart to darkness. Knowing nothing but the sweet whispers from the shadow man

And that's the start of her life now, she woke in a dark room with nothing but a letter and a strange creature of black in an even stranger cage. Reading the letter she learned her name was Eirlys and she was a nobody. Created for a purpose she did not understand nor know but knew once the creature known as her heartless died she would be one step closer to being whole…

But she did not want to ever be whole. She couldn't explain why.

Following the advice of the letter, she left her room for the first time ever and gazed upon the night sky. Watching the twinkle of stars above. Her once grey eyes now a dazzling green and gold and before she knew what was opening….it snowed….in the middle of town. But only in the area she stood, it was strange as it was summer yet it did not melt. Looking down to see the outfit she wore and tilted her head in curiosity.

When things seemed clearer she consulted the letter once more, reading the final glaring line:

_Find the 13_

And that's her story. Wandering aimlessly through various worlds looking for this mysterious 13.

**Weapon**:

Her primary weapons are her twin Sais, they were something she trained with while kept in the dark room. Although she does not remember, the body does not forget the skills it learned. They are snow themed weapons and thus there design contains soft blues and whites and silvers weave into snowflakes with everyone being just as unique as each other.

(This is her weapon, designed by me sta .sh/0166pojacivs just remove the spaces)

* * *

One final thing,

At the start of every chapter, there will be a label saying one of the following:

C = Canon

U = Undecided

NC = Non-Cannon

As not everything posted will be canon to Eirlys, but might be just something fun to write.

Without further ado, i hope you enjoy ^^


	2. Encounter Pt 1

**Alright, down below is Eirlys's first encounter with Sora. As while tracking down this '13' led her to him, unfortunately for Sora... No one really believes him about her.**

**Shame really.**

**C**

* * *

"Come on Sora!" The loud voice, which belonged to Goofy called out as the three were running through to the old mansion in the world of Twilight town. Their plan is to try and find some answered to things that had been happening.

Grinning, Sora continued to run to catch up when sound seemed to fade. Slowing to a halt, looking around the forest with growing confusion. "Donald? Goofy?" He called out, unsure as he had gotten an uneasy feeling.

This was emphasized when a speck of white fell in front of his eyes making them widen, soon more began to appear and his body shivered in the cold. "Snow? Where did this…" He trailed off as he noticed it was only falling in a few feet radius around him which should have been impossible.

"It's alright...It tends to follow me wherever I go."

In an instant, Sora took a defensive stance and summoned his Key-blade. Glaring around for what he suspected was a threat. "Who are you? Come out of the shadows!" He demanded, prepared to run into another organization cloaked person. Having run into them a few times already but was taken off guard.

It was a young girl, dressed in black clothing with white fur and the strangest split hair color he had seen. She seemed normal enough, but the feeling of darkness and the emotionless look in her eyes kept him wary and on guard. Especially since his companions were up ahead.

Sora pointed his key-blade at her, "Who ar-" But he was off as she waved her hand and sent a cold wind at him to stop him. Making him huff and pouted at being interrupted.

"I do not possess the luxury of casual conversing….Tell me...Where is 13?" She asked, her voice having a dead tone to it but the question sprung confusion inside of Sora.

He had no possible idea what she could mean, he lowered his Key-blade and stood up straighter. "13...what exactly? 13 boxes? Flowers? Snowflakes?" The obliviousness made her sighed, the barest hint of frustration which made Sora hold his hands up.

"Easy there, not my fault you are so vague. Heck, I can't even really count." He shrugged, a cheeky grin on his face but the girl was far from impressed. The snow seemingly falling harder as she placed a hand on her necklace. Mumbling a few words under her breath.

There was a small rumble and from the shadows of the trees, a few heartless spawned led by a single nobody formed from snow which made his eyes become huge as he immediately became defensive again ready to fight when he noticed the girl was leaving.

"Where are you going? Who even are you?" He turned to run after her only to be stopped by the nobody. Pushing him back and Sora gritted his teeth, watching her stop, however, waiting.

She turned her head slightly, the gold in her eyes shining for a moment. Contemplating answering for a moment before looking away.

"My name is Eirlys...And I am nobody in particular." Her words left the barest hint of a smirk on her face, as the next moment, Sora blinked….She would be gone. The snow along with her.

Leaving Sora wondering what in the worlds just occurred but the enemies didn't leave much time to think and focused on defeating them, not taking long at all but still leaving him panting slightly. Looking with a frown at where Eirlys vanished.

"Who was that…." he wondered out loud, his key-blade disappearing and placing his hand over where his heart would be. "She seemed so...empty."

"Sora stared for a few moments longer before finally realizing that his friends Donald and Goofy were calling for him, so he turned to catch up. Donald narrowing his eyes at the boy with his hands on his hip.

"What's the big idea?! What took you so long?" The duck said, sounding near gibberish but the companions knew what he said.

Goofy looked up, as well and seems a bit more concerned at the situation especially seeing the slight daze and dampness of his clothes the melted snow left. "Gee, is everything okay Sora?" He asked and Sora looked up, frowning a bit.

"What? You didn't see her? Or the snow?" He seemed stunned at this, even more so when even Donald showed a bit of concern.

"What are you talking about Sora? There was no one there." Donald spoke slightly impatiently and that made Sora grit his teeth. Clenching his hands.

"Yes, there was! Her name was Eirlys and there was snow and she summoned heartless and a nobody." He ranted which causes Donald and Goofy to trade looks and shrugs.

"We didn't see anyone Sora, this Eirlys could have been an illusion," Goofy suggested and Donald nodded.

Crossing his arms, "Exactly as Goofy said, you need to drink more water if you are seeing illusions." Donald said and Sora sighed, knowing without proof Eirlys may as well been fake.

"Well...it wouldn't hurt to tell Master Yen Sid or King Mickey when we have the chance."

And that was the end of that. Sora quickly forgot about Eirlys as they continued on with their mission. Unaware of a certain pair of green and gold eyes watching their every move, snow hiding her gaze.

"You will show me 13….perhaps I need to be more patient."

* * *

**Well that's done and dusted, I hope y'all liked it even if it only had minimal Eirlys. The ones to come are more focused.**


	3. Who?

**Yep, poetry is apart of this too. To me, it helps convey the raw emotions easier.**

**C**

* * *

_Do I even know?_

_Am I nothing but a faint memory?_

_Was I even anyone at all?_

_It's cold_

_The only thing he left me_

_Took my warmth_

_Leaving me in this vast emptiness _

_I do not know_

_But_

_I also do not want to_

_I am empty_

_there is comfort _

_In the raging storm_

_I am the eye_

_And that's okay _

_So_

_Let my heart _

_Be my guiding key _


	4. Before Pt 1

**While writing her backstory, a friend asked me about the Shadow guy that conversed with Eirlys before she became a Nobody. Now, that is something I haven't worked out myself yet, so below is me playing around with an idea of who it could be.**

**I left many subtle hints (or maybe not so subtle...) About who it is in this one-shot. If there is confusion I'll share it in the next chapter.**

**If you do know, tell me your thoughts about him being canon to Eirlys.**

**(edited) C**

* * *

"**You will be fine. As long as you let your heart be your guiding key, you will always find what you seek."**

That made what appeared to be a little girl think hard, furrowing her brows as her young mind tried to find the hidden meaning as the shadow man often left riddles in his words… yet this time they seemed pretty straight forward and wasn't at the same time. It made her pretty confused.

"I am afraid I do not follow Master… you say to let my heart be my guiding key...but come my 10th day of birth I will no longer have a heart." She spoke softly.

through her years of being here...In a place no noise, no light or person could reach, the young girl had adapted and never needed to raise her voice more than a whisper.

Yet it did not show, the darkness had brought comfort. She had no knowledge of what she looked like nor what outside was like as all she did know...was the shadows and the voice from within them. Somehow, she had always been content with just that.

The chuckle released from him just made the girl frown a little more, "Master please take this a little more seriously, I thought you wanted me prepared."

She could pretty much feel the amusement of him and couldn't help the faintest twitch of a smirk. Shaking her head in slight exasperation.

"**You will always have a heart dear Setsuko, even when you do not."**

That made the little girl huff, but also slightly relieved. Glad he spoke to her in another riddle, those she could deal with as she hates being told anything outright more than being told riddles.

Crossing her eyes, she looked unimpressed. "That makes about just as much sense as who you are. I might not ever make much sense of it...but at least with you Master, I'll never be alone." She said, fondness leaking in but looked down when she felt the mood shift to something more somber.

"**We've talked about it Setsuko, the time for me to leave is nigh. And you will finally be given your role."**

"I know Master, and I will fulfill it. Even if it takes my final breath." She swore but was completely taken off guard as she felt something touch her head. She had never been touched and just stood rigid as he kept his hand on her head.

"**That will not be necessary, someone so young does not need to speak such trifles as death. You swear you will fulfill your role... Well, I swear death will not come because of it. I have seen it."**

Her breath caught in her throat at his words, aware of something wet on her face as he finally removed his hand and it was like she could breathe again. Moving her hand to touch her face, stunned to feel tears. "M-Master…." she whimpered softly, the brief human contact was the only she had ever known.

And she didn't want to give it up.

"**It will be okay, do not shed tears for this."**

She sniffles at his words and wiped at her tears, a watery smile there. "How could I not shed tears for what will be lost to me."

"**Something lost will never stay that way. Even if it's new… even if you forget."**

That prompted a mix between a sniffle and a giggle from her, looking up in the vast darkness with a sad smile.

"Oh, Master… I could never forget you."


	5. New Dusk

**Welcome back my lovelies,**

**This here is heavily Eirlys and what it was like for her to wake up as a Nobody without memory.**

**Of course, we have the Master who is being his usual trolling self while everyone around him is serious, nothing really new there.**

**Now; Reviews.**

**White n Silver: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like it :3**

**Guest: Ohh yes! I'd love to get her commissioned in a style similar soon! Thank you! :P**

**Guest: Huehuehue, yeah you can say XD I think I might keep MoM Cannon to Eirlys as I couldn't really picture another in his place now.**

...

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope I can continue something Y'all will like ^^**

**C**

* * *

_Where….Am I? More importantly...Who am I? I don't...don't feel anything...it isn't..it just isn't._

_Where is he?_

_Wait…_

_Is there a he?_

_My mind is blank._

_Who am I thinking of?_

_Am I thinking of -?_

_Wait! _

_I can't remember?!_

…

_Is there something I am supposed to?_

Her mind laid dormant, her eyes closed as she seemed to float through never-ending darkness her conscious laid in. She felt so heavy like there was a weight on her but she felt lighter than a feather and she wasn't sure she comprehended what was happening.

_What is it I am waiting for? Am I to simply slumber forever? Or to awaken? I don't know what will be waiting for me…_

_I guess I won't know unless I try._

Many moments dragged on by with silence before it happened, a twitch. It was such a slight movement that it was almost nonexistent, but it was there and was slowly followed by fingers twitching even more. Nothing but tingles washed over as more and more seemed to twitch and respond.

Time seemed to move slower, moved near a snail's pace now and she was all too aware of it. Yet, she did not feel impatient. She simply… was. She was fine with that.

_It will happen in due time, even if that time is long_

She thought, every tingle unlocking feeling and soon she could move her arms and legs even if it took about half an hour. Bit by bit, piece by piece she was put together and soon...Her eyes snapped open.

They were met with a gentle light from a nearby fireplace, the glow lighting the room warmly and gave her pale skin a healthy glow about it. Her eyes a mixture of dark forest green and a blinding gold as they slowly moved around in observation.

_The room is full of light… why does this feel strange to me? Have I not known light before?_

The odd thought passed by and with seemingly no effort, the girl brought herself into a sitting motion and eventually a standing position. The sound of the crackling fire filled her ears as each of her senses woke with each passing moment and soon was walking towards the corner of shadow that the light did not reach.

Strange noises came from there and when she kneeled before it she noticed a letter, "I wonder...Is this for me?" She murmured, carefully picking it up and reading the contents of it which were written in a very...strange and old style.

_**Good morning, my dear Eirlys.**_

_**I understand you must be very confused, you must forgive my intervention with your memory as it is for the best you do not hold my memory.**_

_**Now, you will be given your role. Not that it will mean much now, but first thing is the creature in the cage in the corner. It is known as a heartless which contains a heart fallen, and it is, in fact, yours from when you willing became a Nobody. Which is why you feel nothing. If both you and your heartless perish you will become Somebody once more.**_

_**Unfortunately, it is not your role to become whole yet, your role is to find the 13. I'm afraid I cannot be clearer as where is the fun in that?**_

She stared blankly at the letter before looking up at the cage, her eyes adjusting to the darkness to see the small black creature with golden eyes. "Heartless… What a funny name for the one containing my heart." She mumbled before looking back at the letter, deciding to finish it.

_**Took a break from reading I see? I apologize for not being entertaining enough for you! But since you are no longer distracted I will finish.**_

_**As I said, you need to find the 13. You will know what to do when you find it. Take your heartless and protect it. Enclosed in this letter is some jewelry, take them it will be beneficial. **_

_**Now go on my Snowdrop.**_

_**See the outside world.**_

_**And, my your heart be your guiding key.**_

_**The Master.**_

"Well...Whoever this Master is...Clearly knows a lot." She tilted her head as if intrigued by the situation but for obvious reasons did not truly feel it. Looking further in the envelope she came across the jewelry mentioned and didn't hesitate to put the bangles and necklace on.

"A triquetra? What an oddly specific choice to include."

Taking a mental note of this, she went over to the Heartless which seemed oddly at peace with her presence. _Perhaps it's because it knows it was apart of me._ The thought was meant to entertain a bit, a very faint smirk appearing in her face as she gently stroked the thing through the cage. "What a precious little thing you are… I am guessing no one would appreciate seeing you though." She mumbled out, a trace of pity in her tone.

After a few more moments of becoming acquainted with her Heartless, she placed her hand once more where her heart used to be and whispered, whispered the words she found on the back of the letter.

"_Meus claustrum de __nātūra_

_Substringo meus cor_

_Arx hoc incolumis "_

A few moments went by as she closed her eyes and waited, only opening them as the Heartless was surrounded in a faint white glow. Slowly disintegrating and flowed into the necklace she wore, the three colorless gems at each peak now glowed softly. White for the sky, blue for the ocean and orange for the land.

"The triquetra of Nature… It was nature that trapped it so nature will free it." She noted as well, not too bothered by it. With that out of the way, Eirlys stood once more with the letter in hand and moved to the door. Ready to leave without a real care in the world.

Leaving behind the room she didn't know, into a world she didn't recognize and simply looked up. Looked up to see a night sky, a night sky that spanned further than anything she had ever seen and her eyes widened considerably. "The world… it's so big.." She whispered with hints of awe.

But a moment had gone by before dark clouds formed above her, causing her brows to pull into a frown as once they fully formed clouds blocked the view of the stars and whites specks began to fall about her. Tilting her head she held her hand out, watching as snow piled in her gloved palms.

_How… Peculiar..._

* * *

**Also**

**I included latin because _Why the hell not_**

**I did my best to research out of google translate and if it's correct it reads:**

_**"My cage of nature**_

_**bind up my heart**_

_**keep it out of danger"**_

**Anyway, I hope you guys like it! :3**


	6. Touch

**Everyone needs a hug right? Human interaction is something everyone needs even if some won't admit it, we _are_ social creatures after all.**

**But what exactly do you do if you've never had physical touch before? Well...ah...this? XD**

**C**

* * *

Closing her eyes, she could hear the distant whispering. Not quite able to make it out but knew they spoke about her if the small glances were anything to go by, as well as the fact she recognized certain sounds like her name.

She was so focused on it, content just sitting behind the tree out of view and out of mind. Human interaction was so rare for her that she seemed to sip it like a fine wine when it occurred.

"You look like you need a hug."

And there it was, the reason why she never really showed herself to others. The thing that grated on her nerves every single moment.

Opening her eyes, clear irritation as the gold in them seemed more dominant at that moment as she glared at the person before her. The one in which she followed around for weeks hoping he would give her some idea on where this 13 was.

"People tend to say that." Her voice sounded testy and Sora picked up on that, he said nothing, however, and simply sat down beside her as the snow fell around them. He had gotten used to the cold of it, heck he even got used to her disappearing if his companions got too close for comfort.

It was silent for a moment before he spoke up again, "So...Can I give you a hug?"

He gathered from the snow falling harder and the temperature dropping further that was a firm _no._

"Have you even been hugged before? One would think not from the way...you're…." He trailed off as he felt a change in the air,

At first, he thought it was a mistake, but when he looked over at her to see her expression...it surprised him and from the look on her face it surprised her too. There were tears.

They welled up in Eirlys's eyes and some fell as she sat there frozen unable to really comprehend the reaction. Looking concerned, Sora reached over to place his hand on hers. Trying to offer some comfort and she snapped her eyes to him. The gold shining brighter than ever as she gritted her teeth.

"I did not say you could touch me." Her icy voice didn't deter Sora, instead for once he ignored her and quickly wrapped his arms around her. Holding her close and ignored the coldness of her skin.

"Just suck it up, you needed a hug." He huffed, just holding her more firmly and ignored her. Ignored her fist clenching, ignored her placing her sais against his back and ignored her eventual sigh as she went slack against his grip.

Appearing almost bored, but stirred something. It stirred something deep inside, almost emotion but not quite...more like a distant memory.

Almost unconsciously, her mind tried to reach out and it tried to grasp it. But every time she got even close it was like it continued to hide deeper and deeper into her mind. It was then it clicked in.

It was her suppressed memories.

Almost like it was fire, she jerked her mind away and far from the stirring the feeling and let it bury deep inside. She would not try to retrieve them, it wasn't time. While this happened Sora was had pulled away slightly and looked at her in concern, trying to gain her attention.

Which he got.

He was blasted away from her by a sudden burst of snow and ice, launching into a nearby tree and he slumped to the ground with a groan. His back and head aching as he placed his hand on the side of his head.

It took him a moment to recover a bit, but when he looked up Eirlys had already disappeared. Leaving him frowning as he tried to make sense of her.

But it always left him with more questions.


	7. I Of XIV

**So she's been hugged, she's met Sora, she has no memories...**

**I think it's about time she has another interaction with someone don't y'all agree?**

**C**

* * *

"And here I thought we were aware of everything? Apparently not." A deep, almost husky like voice spoke, staring at this young girl who he knew nothing about. Which was quite surprising, considering how much she had been involved with the boy Sora. She was an enigma in itself and he was more than curious to figure her out.

He watched from afar, somehow keeping her in his line of vision as she too kept her distance from those she followed. He wondered what she could possibly be doing or hoping to accomplish especially with Sora, but when he blinked, however, he did not expect her to disappear from his view.

"I do not like those spying on me…" the softest voice he ever heard spoke, feeling a sharp point in his back made him honestly surprised. Realizing this girl had gotten the drop on him and only just became aware of the snow falling.

Holding out a gloved hand to catch some he spoke, "What a coincidence...I do not like those who catch me off guard." He said, a slight smirk to his tone. Before she realized, he would be behind her.

Gripping one arm firmly behind her back and the other snaking its way to her throat and held. Not choking her but keeping her firmly in a position of non-threatening. She didn't move in his grip, knowing any struggling at all would do her no good and this seemed to make him intrigued. She really was an enigma.

"It would seem we are at an impasse…" she said softly, her body not tense but not relaxed either and that was a little confusing in itself. It was then he realized that even though he had a firm hold on her neck and one arm. The other had moved quickly to point the strange sai at his throat. Leaving them at a tie in a way.

But dammit he wouldn't let this child see she caught him off guard.

"So we are." He mused smoothly, leaving them both that way for several moments of silence before they both seemed to come to an agreement and in the next moment they released each other and stood face to face.

Her eyes were the first thing he noticed, sharp green with blazing gold was a contrast he hadn't seen before. Making putting where she was at much harder, he knew instantly she was a Nobody, however, and that piled even more questions.

Cocking her head to the side slightly, seeming to assess him before speaking. "You are like me." It was a fact, she said it in a way that was flat yet not. It was hard to describe in words exactly.

_She learns quickly, a refreshing change from the Boy._ He mused to himself, taking little notes from the way her eyes continued to assess him and even though her body wasn't tensed it was on guard in a subtle way.

"I am, you have keen senses, little girl." It was almost a compliment. Almost.

It wasn't lost on her as she just continued to stare at him, "you tend to state the obvious you know." She shot back smoothly. Crossing her arms with a slight cock of her eyebrow, making him chuckle and the faintest smirk appearing on her face.

"And yet no one has called me out on it before." He threw back, becoming more interested by the minute. "Do you care to introduce yourself to me?" He asked and noticed a slight change in the snow that fell, even if it was a small difference it seemed to fall that tiny bit harsher at his question.

"Maybe I do care, what if I had wanted to keep myself a secret? What is the fun of being unknown if everyone knows?" She spoke, turning away slightly and only giving him the side eye. He was more than eager to play this game of hers. It was new, it was unpredictable.

If only she knew how close she was to her goal.

Circling around her slowly, he kept an eye on her as She subtly did the same. "Well that is true, guess I cannot force you to disclose that information. But that means I do not have to speak my own identity then." He said which elicited a small huff from her, it was nearly unnoticeable and he almost missed it.

"I suppose that is fair, it would be hypocritical to hold a different standard for another that contradicts my own." She said simply, her weapons finally disappearing into the air and the air around her seemed lighter. The snow barely falling yet still noticeable, if he didn't know better...she seemed to be relaxed.

A comfortable silence fell over them as they just stood there, him noticing when she would look back to where Sora was and that she never let him leave her sight without her knowing. "My role is to find something." She finally said after a while and that made his head tilted in thought. Waiting for her to continue.

"And every lead I get... leads right back to him. It's peculiar how that happens, but patience is something I always have. He will lead me to it, I am sure." The confidence that burned in her as her eyes remained locked in Sora, it made him look over at him as well and wondered just what Sora had that this girl wanted.

"And what is it exactly that you seek?" He spoke his thoughts, she didn't answer for long while and he thought she wouldn't at all…He turned his head when he heard a small noise. Taking his eyes off her for a second.

"13."

He snapped his head to her, thinking for a mere moment that he was hearing things but she was already gone. Right into thin air and he turned his head side to side as if to look for her but she was gone without a trace.

"Xemnas!" A loud exclamation making him turnaround fully, white hair flicking back as he stared sightly unimpressed at Sora and his two companions already with their weapons drawn. Xemnas shook his head, sighing to himself and crossed his arms. Staring at Sora as they began their interaction.

_Such a shame she did not stick around._


	8. Raptured Nature

**Holy-**

**I cannot write 1st Pov as I use too XD After years from writing RP in 3rd person and writing stories in 3rd person I didn't realize just how difficult this would be and I do apologize if it's a little...rough around the edges with the tense and wording! Looks like I need to be retaught how to do it XD.**

**But, I couldn't imagine this scene _not_ being written in 1st pov so yeah.**

**Hope you like it! There is some real drama going down o.o**

**C**

* * *

Shattering.

A break so minuscule… it was deafening. Almost as if in slow motion, I watch the final gem of my necklace shatter before me. My eyes widen and I barely had time to react as a flash of white blinded me and those around me, forcing me to close my eyes. _C-Cassio?_ I whisper internally, trying to reach out to my heartless that was no doubt free now but I met with resistance.

Gritting my teeth, I struggle against the restraints that held me firmly against the wall and tried to wriggle out. _Come on! I can't let them win! I'm so close!_ I was starting to get really frustrated but let out a gasp.

There was pain.

It was….it was blinding as it started to reach every inch of me, causing my eyes to snap open just in time to see Cassio fading away. My heart releasing from him and floating there for a moment before it too faded.

"AaaaHHHHHHHHHhggggH!" I screamed out, a mix of so many things and nothing I could understand.

Rage...I do not feel it truly, I know I'm not capable but I knew what it looked like. It was easy to imagine and imitate. And it was furious.

I could feel heat coursing through me, no doubt my eyes reflected what I forced myself to express. The gold burning hotly and shining brighter than it ever did, consuming the green ravenously.

_They will pay...they will pay for what they did! I will not be weak! My Master gave me my role and nothing will stop me!_

Glaring at the one before me, _Sora...you have made a costly mistake_ I thought with such venom and the anger pouring of me made Sora clench his teeth and keyblade. I could see it, he hated it. He hates what he just did, I could see it in his eyes… but that doesn't matter. You can't take back actions I know this too well.

I could feel the arms holding me against the wall tighten their grip, his companions. I knew we had not met but it was clear Sora had told them. He might be dense but he clearly had his moments and now I regret telling him anything.

"Come on Sora! Do it now!" The older, silver-haired boy barked at him. I could only imagine what I looked like to them just now. A child savagely trying to rip my way out of their grip, I believe I'll look back at this moment realized I seemed demonic.

Not a rational thought coursed through me, I wasn't thinking right now. I wouldn't, I didn't even know why I got so worked up but I am.

I watched him hesitate, his keyblade shaking as he said with uncertainty. "I...I can't." He tries, refusing to meet my eyes. For a moment I thought he wouldn't do it, my body very slowly beginning to relax when that insufferable girl spoke. It was something I noticed over time, Sora did anything for her and not even a fool could miss their connection. If she said jump, he would say how high.

"Sora it's okay, she'll be okay. She needs you right now. Free her." I heard her sugar sweet voice, it honestly made me want to gag.

I set my glare on her, watching as she tried to hide from my unmerciful gaze. I have no care about her comfort, but I did let out a sharp yelp feeling something pinching me and I snapped to the silver-haired kid who had no fear in matching my glare.

_Come on then, say it! _I scowl at him, the snowstorm that had been brewing in tune with me finally unleashed. Throwing harsh hail like snow and I couldn't help but be satisfied by this, watching those holding me wince and try to hide from the onslaught.

A dark, unbalanced chuckle left me as they desperately tried to hold me. "Do it then, go ahead." My voice dropped, it dropped to match the ice of glaciers. Before I realized what was happening, the light from Sora's keyblade shone.

All his expression showed was despair but the determination was buried there as well, he pulled back his weapon about to swing. "I….I'm sorry Eirlys! It will be okay though, we'll see each other again." He tried to make it better but flinched when I only responded with a twisted grin.

"**You should hope we do not Sora**."

That was the final trigger it seemed, I could see his anguish in his eyes as he let out a cry of frustration. Swinging his key and I was prepared, I was prepared to go.

But I guess the world wasn't prepared for that to happen, _he_ wasn't going to let that happen.

_**Shwwiiiing.**_

_**Chiiiink!**_

Sparks flew from the sound of metal scraping before me, I can't say I entirely expected the scene before me to happen. It happened in a blink of an eye, after all, I stood there...arms now free as my body was being blocked by the first guy in black I had met.

I never did learn his name, and he doesn't know mine. But it was shocking to see him standing there blocking the attack. "It's you…" I trail off softly, slowly composing back to myself again now that I wasn't being held back. Focusing more on him, I seemed to...just kinda go into a state of calmness now that he was here.

He was _protecting _me.

Looking back at me, the familiar long white hair and golden eyes nodded, "It is me….Saix, Xigbar...take her while I deal with this." The sound of his voice, it's like I heard it only yesterday as the deepness of it seemed to wrap around me and hold me close. I look over to my side to see the familiar faces before me, reaching out as Xigbar took my hand.

"Time to go, little lady, I think we let the man have time to take out the trash." He smirked at me and I couldn't help but let a tiny one back at him, his hand squeezed mine slightly as he opened a portal of darkness.

I look back though, I can't help it as I stare at Sora. The other two by his side and some part of me couldn't help but want to crawl away, to scream, to react. But I didn't…

Looking back to Saix and Xigbar and nod, "let's go…" I whisper, feeling Saix take my other hand as well as they both walked me into the portal. Everything behind me gone in a blink of an eye.

I already felt empty… but without Cassio in my necklace…

Life seemed even more empty.


	9. Is you

**Bit of something new to try.**

**Different compared to that last chapter eh?** **A real jump in levels of feels and drama.**

**Just something Smol. A...flashback if you will.**

**C**

* * *

_"I don't believe that! How can it be your purpose to remain in darkness and search for them? You willingly cast away your heart for a reason you don't even know? Eirlys please, a heart is what connects us all… I don't believe that you are only darkness."_

_"You don't understand Sora… It is my role, the role given to me by the master and the only thing I have connecting me to my life. I am not darkness, just like I am not light. If you cannot understand that then that is not my problem."_

_"Then I'll just have to defeat you right? Then you will become your somebody again."_

_"I am afraid that will not work."_

_"Oh yeah? Why not?"_

_"Because my heartless still exists, and only I know it's location. In this case, Sora, if you free me you will be effectively killing me."_

_"W-what?! You can't be serious?! You are really that desperate to join Xehanort's organization?"_

_"No. Only to fulfill my role."_

_"And you don't know why?"_

_"No, I do not."_

_"I don't know how you do it Eirlys, traveling world to world with only a letter to go by. It seems pretty lonely."_

_"It's actually quite the opposite, my journey is anything but lonely."_

_"How so?"_

_"Well...I've got you Sora."_


	10. REQUESTS!

**Alrighty**  
**So, I decided to take a small break, ya know to break up this discord of a story XD**  
**And here I shall take writing requests!**  
**Do you want to see Eirlys in a specific scene? Reacting to a certain situation? Meeting someone? (even your own character?)**

**Hunnies this is KH, wanna see her in a Disney/Pixar world? Just ask! I will more than likely do every request ^^**

**It doesn't even have to be Disney/Pixar related or cannon KH.**

**You want to see her reacting in an anime world? A favorite book series? Just name it, I'll do the research to do it justice and BAM I will do it!  
**

**(I have a request to see her meet Prince Zuko from the Last Airbender so the request is limitless. No kinky stuff tho she's 10 XD)**

**Have fun! I look forward to your review request! (Or you can pm up to Y'all)**


	11. Deep Inside R!

**Hello! **

**This was a request from a friend on discord, they wanted to see Eirlys in a KH1 opening type scene, as in the part at the start with Sora in the water.**

**It was really fun to write this! I hope y'all like it too and I'm intrigued at what will be requested next ^^**

* * *

_I am surrounded by a cool feeling, it was a wrap that was neither free nor suffocating and yet I couldn't help but stare above me. To see the faint rays that shone through even this dark sea I lay in brought a sense of peace, even if it didn't resonate I knew it's what it could be._

"_Nothing feels real."  
_"_Is this simply a side effect?"_

"_Or am I not real?"_

_The thoughts seem to consume me as I float in the abyss, watching the ends of my arms as my body sank more and more. The light fading more and more, the deeper I go the colder the touch is. I could feel it, I could feel my flesh go numb. I could feel it freeze._

"_Is reality a dream?"_

"_Or is it the dream a reality?"_

"_Is both real?_

"_Or both a fantasy?"_

_I close my eyes as the light finally fades from view, leaving me in the darkness I was created in. I am finally going home, my reality and dream are over._

_Master….I am coming home._

"_I am home."_


	12. Fira & Blizzara R!

**Okay! Here we have a request from White n Silver!**

**They wanted to see Eirlys meet Zuko from Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**Alright, sure I made it happen, my dude! They are atop one of the Air temples so it windy as all heck, plus angry fire boy? What's not to love!**

**Damn I really enjoy writing these requests ^^**

**NC**

* * *

_What an odd world._ She thought, looking around with an almost perplexed look on her face at the area that surrounded her. _This is far different from the worlds I have become accustomed too. I wonder what the main story is here?_

She did her best to get her bearings, seeing she seemed to be in some type of temple quite a ways up from the ground and the wind blew firmly. From the corner of her eye, she saw her cloak flowing rapidly and even the snow that fell around her was quickly blown away the moment it fell.

A moment went by, a heartbeat if you will…

Eirlys was quick to duck to the side in a roll as a giant fireball flew by where she was a mere second ago. Recovering quickly, she jumped up into a fighting position and pulled out her sais swiftly. The snow reacting to the tense situation and fell more wildly. Narrowing her eyes sharply at the figure before her, she assessed him.

He had no weapon on him, which confused her in how he could cast Fira. She didn't let this show, however, simply taking various small notes. Like the odd stance he took, the scar running over his left eye, his kinda messy brown hair, and the angry looking golden eyes.

And just like that, she knew one of his major weak points. _His rash anger is his downfall._

"Who are you?!" He snapped, bringing her out of concentration a bit as she blinked at the man before her. She could sense strange energy about him, he seemed…

"You feel...Warm." She said softly, cocking her head to the side and the lack of an answer to his question seemed to make him frustrated. Her own stance was not defensive or ready to fight…

But the man knew this was far from the case, as brash as he was...He _has trained_ after all. He noticed all the small little subtle things about this little girl, things that screamed deadly. And from his experience, her age did not mean she was harmless.

Before her eyes, his hands ignited in flame and she could feel the heat lick her icy skin from where she stood which was about 15ft away. "I asked you a question Water bender." He said in a slightly testy voice. Causing her to actually perk up a bit.

_Water bender? Is this because of my snow? _ She thought to herself, seemingly ignoring the pyromaniac to watch it fall which just caused him to grit his teeth.

"You got a problem? Huh?!" He seethed and finally, Eirlys faced him properly but wore an expression of extreme boredom.

Shrugging, she placed her arms behind her back and tilted her head to the side. Seemingly insulting him as she showed that she basically deemed him no threat to her. "My name… is Eirlys. I am no one you need to concern yourself over." She said simply.

Still glaring he seemed to stand up a bit straighter, "I decide who I need to concern myself over, how do I know you aren't a spy?" He snapped making her sigh, two seconds with this guy and she was already wishing she was talking to _Sora_ of all people.

"If I said I wasn't a spy would you believe me?" She cocked an eyebrow, the question throwing him off slightly. The flames dying down a bit before he let out a long sigh of frustration, fully extinguishing the flames.

He gave her an annoyed look, "No. No, I wouldn't, who in their right mind would take word of mouth over something like that." He snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm surrounded by annoying 12-year-olds…" He mumbled to himself but naturally, she heard and huffed a bit.

"I'm 10 actually."

He looked up to snap at her for the thousandth time but, she wasn't there. Where she had been mere moments before it was like she had disappeared into thin air. Dropping his jaw in disbelief at how she could just… _disappear_ like that.

That's when he felt a tap on his shoulder, "You should watch your temper, fire boy… water usually wins anyway." The soft whisper through his ear made him still before he let out a noise of anger. Using his fire to throw it at all angles.

But after it was said and done...She was gone, much like the wind.


	13. At Odds R!

**Done! I am really excited to post this request because I found it quite fun to do! This was requested by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness** **who wanted to see their oc Xolette interact with Eirys, and thought this was a nice interaction.**

**I hope you enjoy it hun! **

**I'll be closing requests in around a week, so if you wanted one don't forget to review or PM me! **

E**njoy ^^**

**NC**

* * *

"I quite like it here, it's… amusing really the fondness I believe myself to feel for the sea."

Her gentle, quiet voice carried with the wind. The sun slowly went down further and further and her eyes watched it start to sink into the sea almost, letting the colors bleed into it and ever so slowly brought darkness to the sky.

It was...peaceful.

Taking a deep breath, her eyes fluttered closed as she just continued to engulf her senses in the scene around her. She needed a break, it seemed… the more worlds she traveled the more they were destroyed. And she had little idea to who it was.

"Do you share the same?"

But it didn't take her long to find out.

Stood beside her, was a girl. She was older, taller and had one glaring feature. Yellow eyes. Eirlys hadn't turned to face her yet, content with keeping her eyes shut but subtle warnings laid there

The older one glanced at the cloaked child next to her, white hair blowing slightly in the breeze and scowled. Clenching her fist tightly, "Bold of you to assume we can have feelings for anything." She jabbed at her, hoping for some kind of reactions.

The teen had known that Eirlys was also a nobody, it kind of surprised her at first. Wondering how she had not heard of her, but now she understood. She wouldn't admit it either, but the snow that seemed to generate around Eirlys made the teen a little colder then she cared to admit. And the quicker business was done the sooner she could leave.

_This brat has been a thorn in my side trying to get me here, I have more important things to do! _Her thoughts were getting testy the more Eirlys continued to refuse to face her. "Now why did you even want me here if you are only going to shut your eyes?"

"..." nothing was said for several moments, nothing but the sound of the waves echoing around. The older girl was getting slowly more and more impatient, turning to now full on glare at the girl beside her. Watching as she stood perfectly still, not even the breeze pushed her furry black and white hood. Almost like she was a statue.

After another moment came and went, the teen turned around abruptly. Not wanting to waste any more time here in this world, she showed many signs of irritants as she started to walk away when she felt a small change.

The air shifted ever so faintly, it wouldn't be felt by a normal person but to the teen? It was screaming out a warning and listening to that instinct inside whipped around and summoned her weapon.

With a loud crash, it collided with the twin sais that was wielded by Eirlys. The young girl tilted her blank face at the quite interesting blade that the teen wielded. _A peculiar weapon for a peculiar person. It almost looks like a dragon's wing._

They stayed like that for a moment, both pushing for the advantage and the girl snapped. "So what's the big idea? Get me out here only to take me out? Who sent you? The fools of light?" Her sneering voice bringing Eirlys back to the present. She disappeared right before her eyes only to appear a few feet of way. Still ready to fight.

"No. No one sent me," was all she said and the girl finally had enough of this know it all sounding kid.

_I've got random brats trying to take me out now, they really want Olette back don't they?_ The bitterness over the thought process made her grip the soul eater weapon tighter and pointed it at Eirlys.

"Well, I don't believe that, so looks like we going to have us a good old fashion fight." Her words firm, glaring at her and what made her weirded out was when Eirlys finally looked her in the eyes.

She hadn't seen mixed colors before and it kinda bewildered her to see the green with a raging golden ring, to her the girl looked dead inside. Like there was nothing to her, but those eyes bore into her with so much more. _I get we have no emotion, but this girl takes it to a whole new level!_

With a twitch of her hand, Eirlys never broke eye contact but the snow seemed to form a ring around them. Creating a small arena if you will, and for one of those rare times, the snow did not fall on Eirlys directly. "I guess so."

She stood there, her hands holding the twin weapons that were almost like an extension of her arms.

"I do not quite appreciate you destroying worlds. It interferes."

The realization hit the teen like a bag of bricks and she let out a noise of realization, "So, you are here to take me out? Strange for a _Nobody_ to care about worlds." She sneered, suddenly launching at Eirlys and swiped Soul eater her way. Darkness spewing from it as it flew straight towards her, and again Eirlys blinked out of view and appeared behind her.

Without speaking she executed with a high level of trained skill a few dance-like moves, ice shooting from the ends of the sais and while gritting her teeth, the teen held up Soul Eater to block it and glared at her. "Seriously what's your problem?!"

Eirlys didn't answer at first, remaining in her stance and watched her with hawk-like eyes and she knew she needed to take this seriously. This kid was trained.

"I do not care for worlds, but annoyingly in those worlds lay the trail I need to follow to my goal." Her voice soft, the teen wouldn't think much of it normally but considering the situation…

Huffing, she opened up a corridor of darkness to show up art Eirlys's side and delivered a swift kicked to her side. Watching the young girl fly across the arena and landing harshly on the kid with a small yelp. "You can play Nobody all you want, but you're just a kid. You have no skill on me."

Her mocking voice rang in Eirlys's ears, the young girl laying unmoving on the ground so still...Her mind raced at a million miles an hour as she processed everything and did her best to find possible outcomes.

Blinking her eyes, the feeling of cold metal pressed against the back of her neck and the teen leaned down. "So what's your name anyway brat? I'm Xolette." Tilting her head, Eirlys finally had a name to put to a face and as she closed her eyes she mumbled a few words.

This caused a blast of snow to explode from her and it threw Xolette away from her, giving Eirlys time to stand up but she didn't get into a offensive stance again. She continued to stare blankly at the teen as she stood back up straight after getting her balance back looking at Eirlys with loathing and resentment.

"I am Eirlys."

"And I have had it up to hear with you!" Xolette snapped, using her darkness magic to summon bullet-like projectiles before rapidly shooting them at the young girl causing her to dark and dodge without break.

At some point, Eirlys's cloak came off and she was left in her one-piece outfit. Made of black material and lace it was a short sleeved top with lacy shorts apart of it, a black belt separating it. She continued to dodge most of them while still getting hit with some, but she shrugged off the pain and when the projectiles stopped she skidded to a stop.

Panting slightly from the activity, she was directly across from Xolette who seemed pissed of now by the young child. "You are a huge pain, you're like a cockroach you know?"

That's when a smirk twisted onto Eirlys's face, gripping her sais tightly she didn't bother to answer as she waved them around in the air for several moments. Which only conceived to annoy Xolette more but watched as various snow inspired Nobodies appeared and several heartless.

"Fighting dirty now huh? You know you can't fight me one on one so you summon lackeys to do your work for you." She called out, frustrated that it always seemed to go right over Eirlys's head. She hoped she could egg her on enough to be careless.

But Eirlys wasn't just anyone.

Now that she had those heartless and Nobodies creating a bit of Chaos, she slipped out of view once more and Xolette thought for a brief moment that the kid had fled.

_I clearly underestimated the encounter and how it would play out, a mistake on my behalf. Destroying worlds takes some type of skill I suppose. _Eirlys sighed, letting her mind wander to what she should do next. Watching from the sidelines of her snow as Xolette took out frustration on those she called for aid. _I could try to finish what I started, though the probability of doing so is low… Perhaps I should leave now, someone stronger; a key blade wielder will more than likely stand in soon._

"Come on Eirlys! You wanted this so get out here!" Xolette called out and Eirlys tilted her head, knowing that she may have unintentionally gotten the teen more riled up then she wanted.

_She desires to finish me off, which will be highly likely to be the end for me. _Face-palming softly and dragging her hand down she ended up coming to a decision.

Finishing off the last of the creatures, Xolette breathed heavily from the assault and held her head as it started to ache from the stress of it all. _That's it I'm done._ She thought, throwing her heads in the air and Soul eater faded.

Turning around to open a corridor of darkness, she let out a loud yelp as Eirlys was suddenly in front of her. A bit too close for comfort and Xolette jumped back several steps.

"Holy- What is your problem!"

It was then Xolette noted that the snow arena had disappeared, the beach back into view and the sand went back to its normal sandy state. Eirlys turned away from her and looked back at the ocean, much like how she was when they had first met.

"It's obvious you know, I underestimated you." She started simply as if that was all she was going to say but she did continue much to the displeasure of Xolette.

Closing her eyes once more and felt her body relax, the scent of the salty water feeling her nose and feeling the breeze on her freezing arms. "I know when I am outmatched. I put my trust that someone will take care of you, you are no longer a concern of mine."

Scoffing, Xolette moved to stand beside Eirlys. Watching the waves gently wash into shore and lead out again. "You're such a brat you know." Her voice grumbled out and glanced at Eirlys slightly as she chuckled. Before she went back to watching the sea, seeing the moon reflecting in it as the sun had long since disappeared. "I still don't even know exactly who you are or what you are doing.

"Oh… I am nobody in particular."

Xolette only moved her eyes to the side to look where Eirlys had been mere moments before, shaking her head with a small sigh. "Of course."


End file.
